


Coffee And Sex

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Bunker Fic, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, True Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean wants his cup refilled, but there's something he wants even more!





	Coffee And Sex

‘Any more of that coffee left?’ Dean asked, holding out his cup and giving it a hopeful shake.

‘Should be,’ Sam answered absent-mindedly. ‘I made a potful.’

‘You wouldn’t go get some for me?’

Sam looked up then, eyeing his brother with an ironic glance. ‘You break a leg or something, Dean?’

‘Just thought you might want to do your big brother a favour, is all.’  
Dean unleashed a little boy grin and Sam sighed. He got up from his chair and padded over to take the outstretched cup, but instead of letting go, Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the couch.

‘Hey,’ Sam yelped, taken by surprise at finding his ass in contact with the soft cushions.  
‘What the fuck, Dean…?’

‘I do want coffee,’ Dean grinned, ‘but I want you even more.’

‘A one-track mind is what you have,’ Sam huffed, but he made no real effort to free his wrist from Dean’s hold.

‘You’re a continuous temptation when you flaunt yourself in front of me,’ Dean murmured, moving closer, pushing back Sam’s long hair and attaching his lips to the sensitive skin on his brother’s neck. He knew it was Sam’s weak spot. It always reduced his brother to a hot mess in seconds.

Sam tried to move a protest but Dean’s mouth was doing delicious things to his neck, making his skin tingle with pleasure, so he kept quiet.

The certainty that if he continued, Sam would later be sporting a huge hicky, caused a pleasant heat to flow through Dean’s belly. He was the only one who had the right to mark his pretty brother, to make him his own through a red sign of possession. 

By now, Sam had slid down the seat to allow Dean easier access to his neck, a willing captive of Dean’s suckling.  
He knew he was weak where Dean was concerned. Sam might be Dean’s temptation, but Dean was Sam’s too.

Satisfied he’d worked enough on the hicky for it to be awesome and gross, Dean cupped Sam’s jaw and turned his face towards him. ‘You like to play the little virgin card, Sammy,’ he whispered, ‘but it’s all a front. You’re always ready for your big brother, aren’t you?’

Even if Sam had wanted to rebut, he didn’t get the chance. Dean’s mouth came down on his, and any thoughts other than the wave of desire which washed over, him were instantly forgotten. 

Dean continued to ravish his sibling's mouth, while stretching out a hand to rub Sam’s groin, gratified to feel the bulge of his brother’s cock waiting impatiently for an invite to the party.  
Sam was completely relaxed in Dean’s arms, he revelled in being the object of his big brother’s attentions. 

Conversly, Dean got off on caressing his sibling’s body, passing his hands over every inch of tanned skin. He knew it gave Sam pleasure to be touched like that, to be fondled and petted like some giant tabby cat.

 

‘Wait, dude,’ Sam mumbled pulling away from his brother and getting to his feet.  
Dean didn’t try to stop him, he merely kept his eyes glued to Sam’s body.

Fingers going to the buttons of his shirt, Sam undid them one by one, slipping it off his shoulders and shrugging it to the floor. His V-necked tee quickly followed, leaving his bare chest to the appreciation of his brother’s unwavering stare.  
Passing his hands down his skin, Sam unzipped his jeans and waited.

Dean sprang forward like a striking snake, hands gripping his sibling’s hips and pulling him close until his brother’s groin was level with his face; he yanked down the jeans and boxers in one smooth gesture, leaving Sam completely naked- a tall, splendid statue made of flesh and blood, including the cock which was bobbing appealingly, in need of a warm mouth to cover it. 

Dean took a moment to admire his brother’s genitals. However as the older man loved Sam to the limit of adoration, he didn’t need any urging to cover the rigid member with his mouth, Sam’s hoarse cry sweet music to his ears. 

The older Winchester had never sucked cock in his life before he and Sam had embarked on this incestual relationship, but he was a quick learner and knew exactly how to give his little brother pleasure. He also comprehended the exact moment to draw away when Sam was on the verge of orgasm.

‘Dean...’ Sam emitted a strangled croak when Dean removed his mouth from his trembling cock.  
‘Patience, Sammy,’ Dean murmured, getting up from the couch to give his brother a passionate kiss on the mouth. 

He quickly stripped off until he too was naked, his thick cock mirroring the hardness of Sam’s.

‘Turn over onto the couch and wiggle that ass in the air, baby,’ he ordered.  
Prisoner of lust, desire and the rest of the seven deadly sins united in one, Dean licked his finger and inserted it into Sam’s asshole, working it open just enough for the tip of his cock to nose its way in.

The initial discomfort caused him by Dean breaching his hole, was soon banished by the wonder of his brother moving inside him. More than the physicality of it, the thought of Dean’s flesh united to Sam's own was intoxicating. They were one, joined together to give each other pleasure and love.

The implacable rod of flesh nudged its way through Sam’s body, the stimulation bringing him immediately to orgasm. He came with a hot series of spurts into Dean’s hand, curved at the last moment around the tip of his cock, his big brother still lucid enough to avoid Sam’s come staining the couch.

The younger man closed his eyes in satisfied afterglow, his nerve endings registering Dean’s orgasm as his cock released its milky come into his ass.

For a moment Dean collapsed with all his weight on his sibling’s back, unwilling to pull out from his brother. He loved the sensation of being surrounded by Sam even when he’d already experienced his orgasm.

He lingered a moment, then with a mote of regret, gently disengaged himself.

 

‘Hey,’ he quipped. ‘I guess we could both be doing with a cup of coffee now.’

‘You won’t catch me with the coffee stunt again,’ Sam huffed. ‘Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you.’  
Dean rolled his eyes and wiped his come-filled hand on Sam’s back. 

‘I think we’re gonna need a shower first though,’ he grinned as Sam yelped in annoyance.

 

‘


End file.
